I know You
by animecutie143
Summary: EijiXSakuno Fic... not big with summaries just read on and hopefully I'll get a review... my first fic so be nice... constructive criticism is very much welcome.
1. Long Day

Prince of Tennis

**Prince of Tennis**

**I Know You!**

**Chapter one: Long Day**

**I don't own POT**

A/N: Hey…. Minna-san. This is my first Fanfic. I just made it because I don't have anything to do this summer.

eijixsaku Fic …R&R

* * *

_The phone rang……_

"Who would call at this time it's almost 12:00 midnight..." Sakuno stared at the wall clock as she picked up the phone beside her bed. "Hello who—" before she could ask who's in the other end of the line, a girl spoke hurriedly.

"Sakuno-chan! Do you want to come with us? We're going to the beach this summer vacation. Katsuo, Kochiro and Horio would be there and some of are friends at Seishun Gakuen would come too." Tomo said hurriedly as though she was being chased by a horse.

"Why? Tomo-chan! It's been along time since you've called." Sakuno greeted her best friend in shock.

"So, Sakuno-chan are you going with us or not? It will be on this coming Friday at the beach."

"Uhm….. gomen ne…. Tomo-chan but I've got something to do this Friday. You see…. This Friday I will be attending a tennis practice at Seishun Gakuen with my grandma."

She explained.

"Really….. too bad you can't come… Sakuno-chan… I haven't seen you since we graduated in Seishun Gakuen….. and—" before she continue what she was about to say Sakuno spoke.

"Ano…Tomo-chan…. We could meet tomorrow at the burger shop if you want. My treat… Okay." She said

"Sugoi… Sakuno-chan…. Alright we'll meet there around 1:00 o' clock pm." Tomo said joyously.

"Bye……" they bid each other and then they put down the phone.

Sakuno slept after her chat with her best friend on the phone.

* * *

"……"

_Knock, Knock……._

"Sakuno! Breakfast is ready!" her grandma called.

"Uhmmmm…… what time is it anyway? – she stared at her wall clock. It was already 7:30 am – I'm coming down after ten minutes. I'm just gonna change my clothes." She shouted back lazily.

She changes her clothes in a pink jogging outfit, brushed her long auburn-hair and pony tailed it. She then went to the kitchen and sat down and ate her buttered toast with her grandmother.

"Sakuno… Are you really fine in accompanying me to Seishun Gakuen tennis practice? Aren't you going to the beach with Osakada-san? You haven't seen her since the day you changed schools in college." asked Sumire worriedly to her granddaughter.

Sakuno paused for a moment and her eyes opened wide. "How did you know that she asked to go to the beach? Don't tell me she called you this morning …. Or you eavesdropped last night…. " She stared at her grandmother curiously.

Sumire laughed at her. "Okay…. There's no use in lying to you… I did eavesdrop last night, but that wasn't intentional and I put the phone down after you rejected her offer. Demo… Sakuno – she became serious – are you really coming with me this Friday. If you want I could ask someone to accompany me so you could go with your friends."

"Iie…. Don't worry I've already told her that since I couldn't go with her at the beach, will meet up at the burger store today around 1:00 pm and of course – Sumire interrupted her.

"Let me guess your treat." Sumire and Sakuno both laughed as they finished they breakfast.

"Gotta go! I'll be back at 9:00 am" Sakuno announced as she left the house.

* * *

_At the park….. _

Sakuno jogged at the park, her hair swaying left to right. She heard praises from the men at the park which made her blush as she passed by.

"Look at her isn't she hot." A guy murmured

"She's so beautiful." The other guy said

Sakuno was really beautiful now. She really has changed. She isn't shy as she was before.

She only gets a bit shy when it comes to the opposite sex. She turned into a very beautiful woman that's why guys find themselves falling for her. Some girls idolize her but there are many girls that don't like her because of what we call, **Jealousy.**

After awhile Sakuno cooled down for a bit. She relaxed on her favorite bench beside a shady tree. She really liked that spot she found it very peaceful. She closed her eyes for a moment but it turned out that she fell asleep. It was 12:30 when she woke up and because of that she started to panic.

"Oh! No I fell asleep. I'm gonna be late." She ran hurriedly not noticing that her hair wasn't tied anymore. She just noticed it when some of the guys at the park were staring at her. She looked down and accidentally bumped into someone which made them fall down. Sakuno was on top of him. They looked at each other blushing (Of Course). Sakuno noticed their position so she stood up hurriedly and also because she was running out of time.

"Gomen ne…" she then bowed her head and then she ran away leaving the poor guy.

Eiji was the guy that Sakuno bumped into. She didn't notice that it was him because he wore sunglasses. Eiji didn't notice her in the other hand, because like I said she really had changed.

Eiji was shocked at what happened. He stood up and walked away. He was still thinking about the lady who bumped into him, not that he is angry with her it's just that that the lady was damn gorgeous not to mention her auburn hair. He couldn't forget her face which made him blush every time he remembered it.

"Who is she? Her face, her eyes, and hair are very pretty but they remind of someone I knew before. Too bad I couldn't remember who it was…" in a split second he suddenly remembered something.

"Wait a second. I think, I remember her now. Could it be that lady… is …. _Sakuno-chan?_..."

* * *

Ahehehe…. Hope you liked it…. please review…. Sorry if it was pure talking.

I'll update as soon as I can…..

A/N: I've edited this one, well corrected some of it. I didn't change the first part to be clear.


	2. Second Encounter

I Know You

**Prince of Tennis**

**I Know You!**

**I don't Own POT**

Hello! Minna-san! Thank you for all that reviewed my story. **ARIGATO!! :D**

**Chapter two: Second Encounter**

* * *

"Who is she? Her face, her eyes, and hair are very pretty but they remind of someone I knew before. Too bad I couldn't remember who it was…" in a split second he suddenly remembered something.

"Wait a second. I think, I remember her now. Could it be that lady… is …. _Sakuno-chan?_." he thought of it for awhile and started to doubt what he's currently thinking. "But maybe it wasn't her. Ah! I better stop thinking about her because I'm having a headache. Hmm… better find a place where I can relax," he looked around for a place to relax his confused mind and because of his good eye sight he found it easily.

"Yoshi, this place is perfect." He sat at a bench beside a shady tree (in short he went to Sakuno's favorite spot) and took off his sunglasses. He put his hands at the back of his head and started to sleep. Suddenly he felt something above his head. He touched his head and felt something small and furry was on it. He took it gently and looked at his hand.

"It's a baby bird." He looked at the tree and saw a nest in one of its branches. He put the baby bird back in the nest and smiled. Some of the girls saw what he did and was very impressed of it.

"Be careful next time birdie." He said while touching the bird's small head with his finger. He looked at the girls and winked at them. Then he wore his shades again.

"KAWAII!!" some of the girls screamed while the others fainted. Eiji just ignored them and walked away, slightly laughing.

"Maybe I should come here everyday to have fun. And I want to see her again--" He remembered when the lady apologized to him with shades of red on her face. "KAWAII!

I really want to see her again. I'll ask her out, if that happens." He told himself while he was walking his way to his favorite burger shop.

* * *

Sakuno entered the burger shop. She looked around to see if Tomo-chan was there. A brown haired lady was staring at her and she looks like Tomo-chan. She went towards the lady who was still staring at her.

"Tomo-chan!" "Sakuno-chan!" they said in unison. Tomoka stood up and hugged her best friend.

Tomoka sat down while her friend was giving their orders. After they got their food, Sakuno sat down and they both started to eat.

"Sakuno-chan, do you have a boyfriend?" Tomoka asked. Sakuno choked. She drank her soda and stared at her friend.

"I don't have a boyfriend. What made you think that I have a boyfriend?" she asked curiously.

"Is just simple, you're pretty and you're a nice person. As a matter of fact you're a--" Tomoka's phone rang. Her mother wants her to go home because she needs to watch over her two siblings. She closed her phone and told her friend about her phone call from her mother. They both went out the shop.

"Gomen ne… Sakuno-chan. I really wanted to stay here a bit longer but I need to watch after my two brothers. See you again." She hugged her friend and then she ran away waving her right hand. Sakuno did the same thing and turned around but she bumped her face to someone's chest.

"Itai…" She stepped back and tripped her foot to a can. She almost fell to the ground but someone caught her and helped her up.

"Miss, are you okay?" he asked holding her shoulders.

"I'm okay, don't worry." She said opening her brown eyes. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Eiji-senpai?!" "Sakuno-chan?!" they both said in unison.

* * *

It's short and rushed……… but I hope you'll like it.

I'll update as soon as I can :D

A/N: I edited this one, and changed some lines. Since I rushed this one when I updated it, I found a lot of correction. Hope you didn't get confuse. Gomenasai D:


	3. Just an Accident

I Know You

**I Know You!**

**Don't own POT**

**Hey! Minna-san! Third chapter hope you like it. **

**Chapter three: Just an accident**

* * *

"Gomenasai!" she bowed her head as Eiji scratched his head.

"You haven't change, Sakuno-chan." He smiled at her and patted her slightly on the head. Sakuno faced him with a straight face.

"Really?" she said still looking at him with a straight face. Eiji doesn't know what's happening to her. Then he thought that maybe she was hurt because he told her that she haven't changed. But he was only referring to her attitude towards him not her physical appearance, so he started to explain everything to her and told her that he was only referring to how she acts towards him.

Sakuno knew he misunderstood her action and started to giggle, showing little bits of tears on the corners of her eyes which made her very cute. His face began to heat up and showed hints of red marks on his face.

"Why—why are you laughing?" He asked her as his face showed more red marks.

"It's nothing really." She told him showing her angelic smile that made him blush even more. He covered his face a bit using his left hand to hide his reddish face but it made Sakuno worry.

"Are you alright, Eiji-senpai?" she asked worriedly as she stopped laughing.

"I'm fine, really." He put his left hand down and gave her a sweet smile. Sakuno looked at him and touched his forehead with her soft hand.

"You don't have a fever but your face is red. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked her senpai for the second time.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine and--" they both heard a funny sound. She started to laugh again.

"You're hungry, right?" she said smiling at him. He looked at her and then he smiled back.

"Hate to admit it but I am hungry. You'll Eat with me, right?" he looked at her with his puppy eyes.

"Eto-- Eh!!" Before she could resist the offer Eiji grabbed her hands and they both entered the burger shop. Eiji ordered lots food for take out.

"We're not going to eat here?" she asked as she looked at him but he didn't answer.

He took the orders and they both went out the shop again. Sakuno blushed as his senpai was still holding her hands. Then he suddenly stopped in front of a square.

"Why are we at the park?" She asked him.

"I wanted to show you my favorite spot at this park. I'm sure you'll like it there," he explained as he pulled Sakuno towards the said place. He let go of her hand and sat down at the bench.

"Ano…. Actually this is my favorite spot in the park too," She explained as she sat down beside him.

"Really?" he asked her giving her some of the food he brought at the shop.

"Yeah," she answered him and then she took a small bite at her burger.

After a while they both finished eating their meal and started to chat. She felt that something fell on her shoulder, so she looked at it and saw a small grasshopper which made her freak out.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!" she exclaimed. She jumped on to Eiji and they both fell on the ground. "TAKE IT OFF!! TAKE IT OFF!!" she cried holding on to her senpai's shirt.

"There's nothing on your shoulder, maybe it jumped somewhere else," he explained as they both stand up beside the tree. Sakuno was still holding Eiji's shirt which made him blush. He put his hands on her shoulder and comforted her. Sakuno wiped her tears and smiled at him. Then a chirping sound caught their attention. They both tried to find where the sound came from.

After a while, Sakuno saw a baby bird about to fall from the branch so she tried to catch it but she tripped on her senpai's foot and loss her balance, luckily Eiji saw what happen. He caught Sakuno with his right hand and the bird with his left but he also loss his balance. He knew that Sakuno will fall on the ground first so he quickly reversed their position using his acrobatic move. They both fell on the ground; eyes closed. Eiji and Sakuno felt something soft touched their lips. She opened her eyes and was shocked when she saw that they were actually kissing. She sat up and covered her mouth.

"Itai… my back hurts," he said as he tapped it lightly. He looked at his left hand to check if the bird was not squished or something and then he put it back at the nest. He saw Sakuno still sitting at the ground not moving.

"Are you okay, Sakuno-chan?" he asked as he bent down to look at her. He was shocked when he saw Sakuno covering her mouth and her face was all red. Then he remembered something soft touched his lips as they were both falling to the ground.

"Did we just kiss?" he said to himself. He moved away in embarrassment. Neither of them knew what to do.

"Ano… Sakuno-chan--" he was about to say something when Sakuno stood up.

"I… I have to go now," she said then she ran away. Eiji wanted to follow her but he just can't move. He just watched her disappear from his sight as he punched the trunk of the tree and he sat down.

"Sakuno…"

* * *

Gomen ne… Minna-san

I was busy these past few days so I couldn't update… Gomenasai

Please review…

A/N: edited this one as well. I changed some lines. I hope you guys aren't gonna get confused. If you do, feel free to re-read it. Sorry for the bother


	4. Unexpected

**I Know You!**

**I don't own POT**

**Hello…. Thanks for your reviews…****  
**

**Chapter four: Unexpected**

* * *

"Oi! Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka screamed pressing the doorbell several times. 

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming down!" Sakuno said as she opened the front door.

"Sakuno-chan!!" she exclaimed hugging her best friend tightly, almost suffocating her.

"Stop it Tomo-chan! You're…. ki… killing me," she said as she tried to escape from her friends arms.

"Hehehe… sorry," she moved back a bit.

"I'm used to it. Hey guys, long time no see," Sakuno said with her angelic smile which almost made Kachiro and Katsuo faint. Horio on the other half ran towards her and took her right hand. He was about to kiss it when Tomoka punched him on the face and dragged her confused friend inside the van.

"Katsuo! You're in charge of Sakuno's luggage. Kachiro! Help Katsuo," she ordered.

"Yes Mam!" they answered in unison.

"What about me?!" Horio asked.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about you. You're driving the car and you're going to help me carry my things," she explained hurriedly and closed the door.

"Why is it always like this?!!!!!" Horio cried.

"Ano… Horio-kun can you stop overreacting? People are staring at you right now," Sakuno said. Horio blushed and hurriedly run inside the van in embarrassment while the others laughed at him.

* * *

"Yuck! Takeshi you're drooling on my shirt!" Eiji pushed him which made him hit the car's window. 

"Ittai... Why did you push me?!" Takeshi exclaimed and pushed him too. Then they began to fight at the back seat.

"Aren't we going to make those two stop?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"No, they'll be fine," Syuusuke explained with his usual smiling face.

"Okay…" Oishi still look worried.

"It's been a while since I've seen Eiji so depressed," Syuusuke opened his eyes a bit.

"Huh?" Oishi asked confusingly.

"Nan-demo nai..." Fuji said as he closed his eyes and smiled at his friend beside him. The two boys fighting on the backseat suddenly stop as they sighted the beach.

"Looks like we're finally here," Fuji announced.

* * *

"Kachiro, Katsuo, Horio you know what to do, right?" Tomoka asked in her threatening voice. 

"Yes, Mam!" the three guys answered hurriedly and carried their luggage.

After awhile they settled in an expensive heritage near the beach, courtesy of Sakuno's grandmother and Osakada's mother.

"Oi, what rooms are you in?" Horio asked the two girls.

"I'm in room 304 next to it is Sakuno's room." Tomoka answered as she pulled her friends arm and walked away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," she replied coldly and continued to walk away.

"She's like a devil" Horio said.

"Yeah," Katsuo and Kachiro agreed. Unfortunately Tomoka heard it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!!" Tomoka exclaimed as she ran towards them looking very scary.

"Wahhwahhh!!!!!!!!" the three guys screamed like girls and ran towards the elevator while carrying the bags. They hurriedly closed the door.

"Sakuno-chan wait for me here, okay? I'm just gonna beat the hell out of those guys." She explained as she ran away and took the other elevator. Sakuno wanted to follow her friends but someone pulled her hand.

"Eh------?!"

* * *

The guys arrive at the Heritage and each got their own separate rooms. Takeshi got the room 308 and next to it were Oishi's room, then Eiji's and lastly Fuji's room. 

"This is great we all get our own rooms!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"Thanks Fuji," Oishi said as he entered his room. Syuusuke just smiled at him and turned his attention to Eiji who was really quiet.

"What is it, Fuji?" Eiji asked.

"Nothing," Syuusuke replied. Then they heard people shouting.

"Oi... Did you hear something?"

"Yeah, let's check it out," They both ran towards the voices and saw three guys and a girl talking.

"What?!!!" the guys exclaimed in unison.

"Sakuno's missing!! I told her to wait for me but when I came back to where I left her she's gone," Tomoka cried pulling Horio's shirt.

"Are you sure?" Eiji interrupted. Syuusuke who was behind him was just shock with his friend's reaction

"Yes," Tomoka replied with tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm gonna look for her!" he said and ran away.

"What's with him?" Horio said as they watch him disappear on their sight.

"Kikumaru…" Syuusuke uttered.

* * *

Note: The explanations on this chapter will be on Chapter 5... So stay tune 

A/N: Sorry for not updating these past weeks TT…. Gomenasai


	5. The Big Chase

**I Know You!**

**Prince of tennis**

**I Know You!**

**I don't own POT**

**A/N: This chapter will partially explain the chapter four. New characters added, not related to the anime. **

**Chapter five: The Big Chase**

* * *

(a/n: since I didn't put the name of who's talking just follow Oishi -- Momoshiro sequence -)

"Oi, Takeshi, Eiji and Fuji are missing," said Oishi

"What are you talking about?" Momoshiro asked.

"I went out of my room to check if you guys were finish unpacking your luggage, when I saw that Eiji's door was half open. His luggage wasn't unpacked yet and he wasn't there. So, I went to Fuji's room to tell him about it, but he wasn't there too."

"Uhm…. Maybe they went outside to check on the scenery or to buy food for us."

"But Eiji's door is half open and there's no way he forgot to close it."

"Wait a second!" Momoshiro's eyes were wide open.

"What now?"

"Maybe someone took them?!"

"That's impossible! Why will someone take them?"

"Uhm…. Maybe the people who took them were drunk and thought that they were girls and then…."

"Ahh… Stop it!!" yelled Oishi. "That won't happen! I shouldn't have asked you about this," said Oishi angrily as he walked out.

"I was just joking, because you're so tense."

"Well, it made me tenser."

"Yeah, I noticed," whispered Momoshiro as he giggled evilly, not realizing that his friend stopped walking. "What the?" he saw that Oishi was sending death glares at him. He backed away.

"MO-MO-SHI-RO!!" he shouted as he run after the flat top haired guy, who was running for his life.

"I'm so dead!" Takeshi said as he notice that his angry friend was already behind him

"YOU BET!" retorted Oishi.

"WHAAA!!" Momoshiro screamed down the corridors.

* * *

"Sakuno!! Where are you?!" Eiji called trying to look for her. As he went to look for her he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Eiji?! It's you," A black haired guy noticed.

"Ei, Momoshiro," He slightly greeted.

"Hey, where did you go? And where's Fuji?" the flat-top haired guy said.

"He's not here I left him with Tomoka-chan and the others. And I'm looking for Sakuno," he explained to him.

"Eh? Tomoka-chan and the others are here as well? Plus, our former coach's granddaughter is missing? What's going on?" Takeshi asked confusingly.

Eiji explained to him everything he knew about the situation. Takeshi decided to help him look for Sakuno, so they split up.

"Let's get going then," Momoshiro signaled. Kikumaru just nodded and started to look for her.

"Sakuno…"

* * *

"Achoo! Ano sa… I'll be going now. I bet my friends are worried about me. Take care, ok?" she told them.

"Are you ok, sensei? It's my fault. I shouldn't have got you into this and sorry for losing your phone." A cerulean haired boy said sadly.

"I'm fine and it's alright. I really don't mind it. You should be happy that we find your cute little sister, ne?" she smiled at them sweetly.

"Arigatou, Ryuuzaki-sensei. Ja mata ne?" he waved at her.

"Ja mata" she waved back and she slowly disappeared from their sight.

"Nii-chan…" the little girl called as she pulls on his shirt.

"Okairi, imouto-chan…" he smiled at her little sister and carried her back in to their house.

* * *

"Momoshiro!! Where the hell are you?!" an angry voice called.

Syuusuke was looking for Eiji and Sakuno by the time he saw a devil. (Oishi)

"Oishi!!" he called as he notice it was his friend. Due to Oishi's evil mode he thought he heard Momoshiro calling him.

"MOMOSHIRO!!" he said in his angry voice while holding Fuji's shirt.

"O-Oishi, it's me, Syuusuke…" he said slowly.

"Eh?- has came back to his senses – Fuji it's you. I've been looking for you awhile ago. Where did you go? And where's Eiji?" he asked him.

**Syuusuke's POV**

"He turned back to his human self. First time I see him angry up close."

**End of POV…**

Fuji explained everything to Oishi what happened.

"Sakuno is missing? Kidnapped or…" Oishi kneeled down and hold his head.

"Hey, you ok?" the ever smiling guy asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that I remembered what Momoshiro said when you and Eiji were missing," he replied.

"What did he say to you?" he asked again.

Oishi started to tell him what Takeshi said to him.

**Flash back of that part…**

"Oi, Takeshi, Eiji and Fuji are missing," said Oishi

"What are you talking about?" Momoshiro asked.

"I went out of my room to check if you guys were finish unpacking your luggage, when I saw that Eiji's door was half open. His luggage wasn't unpacked yet and he wasn't there. So, I went to Fuji's room to tell him about it, but he wasn't there too."

"Uhm…. Maybe they went outside to check on the scenery or to buy food for us."

"But Eiji's door is half open and there's no way he forgot to close it."

"Wait a second!" Momoshiro's eyes were wide open.

"What now?"

"Maybe someone took them?!"

"That's impossible! Why will someone take them?"

"Uhm…. Maybe the people who took them were drunk and thought that they were girls and then…."

**End of flash back…**

"Then I started chasing him but I didn't catch him," he sighs deeply.

"Girls ei? Ahahahaha… I'll look for that air head, while you look for Eiji and Sakuno." He smirked evilly.

"B-but—"

"Got a problem with what I said?" he looked at him with his scary smiling face.

"N-no I'm okay with it," he replied nervously at him.

"Good…" Fuji started running the other side. He's filled with evil aura that made people have a cold feeling as he pass.

**Oishi's POV…**

"That was close. I should be careful on what I'll say to him. I think I'll let go of Momoshiro this time…ehehehe"

**End of POV…**

* * *

**This is my latest chapter update after a year and a couple of months. I'm REALLY SORRY about this. A ****big thank**** you to everyone who supported my fanfic. It's different from what I wrote in my notebook.. ahahah.. so if you find some lines there that are confusing, I might have miss read it. Feel free to tell me about it ahahah **

**I'll try to update soon... this time I think not a year ehehehe… :D stay tune ok?? Ehehehe **

**A/N: I edited chapters I- III, not literary change the story… some lines only. I hope you won't get confused. It's still the same anyway. Done editing them weee . **


End file.
